clauset Scientist
by BlackWolf99
Summary: its about a character i made up called cheresa and she acsodently gets chemicals spilt on her that take her into the mew mew book but when shes in there she gose to a few difernt books and anime and her friend tamara goes to a few as well. rated M for
1. Chapter 1

Hi I do not own any of the anime or manga in here but a lot of the charectors I do own but not all of them so pleas bare that in mind and this is my first fanfic.

…………………………………………………….

Here I am fiddling in the siance lab while my friend Tamara was reading my mew mew manga books.

"Good thing the teachers ditch the siance room just as fast as the students do so they don't have to clean it"

The strawberry blond girl looked up from her book.

"What ever just hurry up."

"Alright"

Said the light brunet still fiddling with chemicals.

"This should do it."

She said while walking over but tripped on a stool and the chemicals spilt all over her as she hit the ground Tamara got up and dropped the book from shock.

The book and Cheresa started glowing than she disappeared and only the book remained.

"Cheresa whets happening?"

She had asked before Cheresa disappeared.

"CHERESA!"

She yelled picking up the book noticing the liquid was gone.

"Waaaaaagh!"

She screamed after coming out of the darkness and started falling.

Kishu happened to be walking past when he herds a distressed scream.

He looked up in time to see the girls under where than his face saw between her legs the pressure of the fall knocking him to the ground.

He ended up on top of her but most of the falls damage went to him.

"You must like me a lot strawberry panties."

He said smirking.

She stared gobsmaked at him than realized his hands where still on her breasts than she quickly got out from under him.

"You should get panties that dont have strawberries on them to impress me."

He said winking.

"Why would I want to impress you?"

He laughed that pointed at his shorts.

"Cause you want in here."

She blushed than said.

"No thank you how the hell did I get here?."

She asked than she realized it was Kishu she landed on Kishu!.

She jumped in with a spur of the moment idea.

"I don't remember anything but my name will you look after me??"

She asked sweetly.

He seemed a bit taken aback than smirked.

"Alright than kitten I will help you"

She smirked than whispered in his ear.

"My name is Cheresa and i'm an ally cat not a kitten."

She said that licked his cheek.

'Hmmm if this is the manga book I should be able to transform but to insure that I can I will need to get into the mew café'

She thought to herself.

A few hours later after tart and pie stopped yelling she decided to slip out and do my plans now that she had read all the manga she know everything that they would be doing and where the security is.

Slipping past cranky's room where he was sleeping like a baby on crack and alcohol sept he didn't look retarded kinda cute.

She tiptoed into the lab and got too worked.

"Tamara where is Cheresa and put that book away?"

"She went home"

Tamara said hiding the book shocked to see her friend in the book she had read so many times.

Two brunets leaned over her and started whispering.

"You never looked so shocked while reading manga before and you have never been caught by teacher reading a manga book before either what wrong Tamara you are so pail."

The taller one said

"And where the fuck is Cheresa?"

The shorter one said

The strawberry blond shifted uncomfortably.

"I think you had better see this for your selves' guys…"

She said halfheartedly.

She showed the book with her siance smart friend all over the pages both girls gasped.

Just then the page turned on its own than the bell rang.

The girls dashed into the deserted siance room and saw cheese's siance book on the teacher's desk.

Georgia grabbed it and started flicking threw the pages.

"I can't understand a single thing in here."

She complained.

Both other girls looked shocked.

"Let me see."

Bell said.

"Holy crap I didn't know she knew this complicated siance.."

They grabbed the yr 12 siance books slowly they looked at a few pages before realizing my newest experiments where at the back of the book except a little different and a bit more complex.

After a while they decided to make and antidote or at least try and then sent some one to see if it works.

"One problem guys"

"What?"

They corest.

"WE ARNT CLAUSET SCINTEST!"

Bells yelled.

"Hey why don't we ask the collage siance club?"

The taller brunet asked after brainstorming over where her shorter sibling had said.

"Just decide fast and start."

The strawberry blond said obviously irritated.

"bell you get some things ready for the person who goes over there if this works, I will ring the siance lab and ask Sara a favor."

The taller twin said.

"Tamara keeps an eye on Cheresa."

The shorter one said.

"Whatever."

When she had done fiddling in the café lab she injected herself with the she created.

A necklace with a cross on it appeared around her neck.

"What are you doing in here?!"

The blond who had just woken up yelled.

"What a beautiful lab you have I wasn't expecting this in a café."

He pressed a button hoping she wouldn't notice.

But with her new powers she could pick up the miniscule beads of sweat appearing from his pores.

She just smiled and waited for the mew to arrive.

"…..sooo….

Seen any good movies lately?"

"I watches snakes on a plane."

"Same but it had no main plot I recon."

"Yeah you are right."

He agreed.

They where agreeing like this for an hour till the mews finally got there.

They where talking about gossip girl.

"That whole show was based on fucking all they wanted was chuck to fuck them I mean gees get a life peeps."

"Yeah I totally agree that whole thing was based on fucking a basted."

The blond replied.

"Do you want to fuck her now royo??"

Said mint clearly they only herd something about fucking.

"FINALY!"

The ally cat and the blond corested.

"Well it's the middle of the night and we get here and you are having a friendly chat if she was stealing something that she wouldn't have waited for us to get here."

Said ichigo

"Your ichigo?"

Every one looked at the ally cat.

"I challenge you to a duel tomorrow at midnight sharp one on one duel."

She said bluntly.

Do you mean girl on girl you on ichigo ichigo on you lesbian sex female fucking scissoring?"

Asked the younger mew mew.

Every one looked shocked and for some odd reason started picturing it.

"Where did you learn that kiki?"

"Ichigoes boyfriend said it would be fun to watch and his friends little brother was there and they explain it to him."

Every one sweat roped.

Oh yeah ichigo watch out ur boy toy is cheating on you and if you cry I will slap you big time now if you don't mind i'm going to slip into kishus bed."

She took off leveing every one shocked at what she had said.

"Mmm whose there?"

Asked a groggy kishu,

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?"

She asked innocently.

He blushed than nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry I didn't write much my back started hurting from writing all day.

Hope you like this story I have 84 pages written just have to type it out.

I hope you enjoy it this fanfic has a few different manga it it I just specified it under mew mew cause it's the first manga on it.

Ok read and revue


	2. Chapter 2

"hey guys Sara from the collage science club said she's help apparently she's been studying with them BEHIND our backs!"

Said the taller twin.

"Well we don't need to know her whole personal life or what she chooses to do in her spare time."

Said the smaller twin.

"You are right I'm just ranting."

She sighed.

"alright Sara and the others are going to have us meet them at their collage science building and they will look at the book and we can try to work this out, apparently Cheresa had the science intelligence of all of them put together so they will need all the members to work this out so lets get to class and hurry there after school."

The girls went into their classes.

Kishu stretched out to find the girl from yesterday against his chest and he recalled what had happened yesterday.

Sliding his hand around the girl who now had a deep indigo tail and ears to match in color.

Kishu nearly started getting perverted his hand sliding down and cuffing the girls backside not noticing pie walk in and the fact that he had kicked his sheets off last night…

"WTF KISHU!?"

Kishu jumped as fast as lightning so high he hit his head on the roof.

Tamara copied down all of the chemicals that Cheresa used.

When they finished she bolted out of the room straight away and went to their schools science lab.

After putting a note into Georgia's locker.

The letter said.

'sorry guys me and Cheresa have done everything together I cant levee her alone now…'

Grabbing all of the chemicals mixed them in order grabbed the book and poured the liquid on herself then the book started to glow and she went into darkness.

It seemed like hours till she came into blue light like a summer sky.

She saw roof tops than she saw than a brick wall appeared under her.

Loosing her balance she fell landing on a girl that looked like Ichigo.

"Wagh!"

Tamara screamed.

Ichigo cried out as Tamara fell on her.

"Ummm…excuse me miss but where am i?"

She asked getting off the pour girl.

Ichigo frowned.

"I'm ichigo and if you would like good explanation pleas follow me."

Tamara realized that she was in the book as well.

Ichigo took her to the mew mew café.

"Hey royo this girl fell on my and she doesn't know where she is."

They looked at Tamara.

Tamara realized it was best to follow cheresa's example and act dumb.

"What's your name?"

Royo asked.

"Tamara"

She answered.

The blond had an idea.

"Do you like cats?"

"Yes house cats."

Replied the strawberry blond.

Royo bolted down to the lab.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!"

Those words echoed through the halls making bell run down the halls to her sister.

"What's wrong?"

The taller twin shoved the note into her sister's hand.

"Holy crap she ditched us!"

"Lets call Sara so we can drag them out of there!"

"just a quick injection here"

Royo said appearing behind Tamara injecting her.

"hey don't just force people to do things!"

He grinned.

"I forced you now did i?"

The others nodded grimly.

"Tamara is a house cat kiki I know you are busting to ask."

Kiki smiled and jumped around.

"alright Ichigo we will all train you and accompany you all tonight not lets start training starting with kiki than mint followed by lettes than me and who ever isn't training with Ichigo will train with Tamara."

Zakura said.

Every one got ready.

Tamara picked things up fast.

Mean while Cheresa was practicing with the aliens no holding back on both sides.

"Alright it's nearly done I recon bell should go in and get them."

Sara said.

"Alright Ichigo nearly there."

Said a cautious Zakura.

"Hello kitten."

Said kishu.

"What are you doing here kishu?"

Ichigo asked the alien.

"Come here kishu before she gets here and realizes we came here against what she said."

Said pie.

"right!"

Kishu disappeared and hid with the other aliens.

The girls walked a little further.

"Hello Ichigo I tight I said one on one."

Said Cheresa.

"we came to make sure you didn't cheat!."

Cheresa scanned the group and noticed one more person was their.

She quickly recognized Tamara and her face adopted a gob smacked look.

"TIMMY!?"

Cheresa said bewildered.

Tamara was to busy looking for traps to look at the girl.

When she herd her nick name she looked in the direction.

"CHERESA WTF ARE YOU DOING ON THAIR SIDE?!"

She yelled grumpily.

"I could say the same thing……house cat?"

She said noticing the fluffy tail that poked out from being in mew form.

"alright 'Cheresa' lets get this duel started!"

"Dark Aqua Angle of Darkness form Ally Cat!"

Cheresa said transforming into an awesome cat girl.

"you ready to rock Ichigo?"

Cheresa said and jumped down blue aqua floating around the ally cat.

"what's with the blue aqua Cheresa?"

"well I formed all of the aqua the mews had in their lab but wont use it I don't need it to beat her."

"ready?"

Ally cat asked than The blue aqua disappeared.

Ichigo dashed forward and lunged at the ally cat.

"to slow."

She said after appearing behind the mew hitting her to the ground.

"a cat usually study's the battle ground tharuly."

Ichigo frowned understanding why she had waited till midnight next day.

"come on kitten come and get me."

She spat out kishus pet name for her.

Suddenly becoming more agitated and more violent.

You cant beat me mew mew, power is everything altering my D.N.A was easy I used to be and ordinary human fuck that!."

"What do you mean power is everything?"

"I couldn't think of anything better to say."

She laughed sheepishly.

Than she lunged on Ichigo scratching and biteing and hurting her grately.

"stop it!"

Kiki yelled.

"I will stop when she gives in!"

"i….i…give in."

She kicked her one more time.

"you guys can come out now I know you are there."

The aliens floated out rubbing their heads sheepishly grinning.

"now I clam my prize."

Cheresa said and grabbed kishu kissing him leveling every one but her shocked.

"wh…why do you think he is the prize?"

"well I left that note in your hand Ichigo he is the prize and I won."

"YOU CANT TAKE HIM!"

Ichigo yelled enraged that the attention of a boy was being taken from her.

"cant i?"

She said darkly.

"no you cant!."

"good thing we ant still in that one on one duel."

She said while chuckling.

"dark aqua power increase change me into dark angle!"

A dark emitted from Cheresa a traditional Chinese dress appeared on Cheresa black silk with a white rim around the edges of the dress.

Black feathery wings appearing her hair growing long a and black.

Body changing into a developed curvy body.

"still want to fight me?"

The cat girl jumped Cheresa grabbed her arm and threw her into a black vortex that became a dome.

"aaaaaagh!"

They herd Ichigoes scream.

"ICHIGO!"

Every one yelled as kishu jumped in with his blade out they herd a slicing noise then Ichigo came out falling to the ground in a heap kishu landed next to her.

The black dome disappeared and Cheresa was holding her side.

"why kishu?"

She said and coffed out some blood.

"you where hurting Ichigo!"

"I didn't touch her I used her night mar ob her it was an elusion!"

Every one realized he attacked her for no reason at all.

"that hurts."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love ichigo and not you sorry."

_**SNAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Due to reviews from a number of people who are stating the exact SAME thing as people who commented before them I will be discontinuing this story.

And they should also take into account that it was my FIRST story, everyone makes mistakes, I made this when I was 14 idiots.

I will advise before people make stupid review's to look and some of my other story's that state at the beginning : U know the rules if you have read my story's, if not read them to get the rules (but some people just can't get it so I guess I'll past it on here anyway.)

Ok here is the deal I'm a total noob at story writing if you read this story you are prepared and there will be no complaint's no meanness and there will be no jab's about my spelling because my spell check doesn't get everything, also sometime later in this story there will be sexual content cursing and god knows what if you are offended by that than don't read and if you do don't complain.

.

.

And I also get them comments of "get a beta reader" well as much as I'd love to I am also a busy person and don't have the time to sit around finding someone who has more time than me to sit there editing my story's.

HELLO people I'm sure every one else likes a social life or am I mistaken and everyone is every one fanfic happy writers crazy about grammar and spell check, I will take positive reviews I will even take a little creative criticism but I will tell anyone who deems it Appropriate to repeat the same crap over with different words to piss off it was their choice to read the "crap I pulled out of my 14 year old ass" and so don't blame the author blame yourself!


End file.
